AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker
AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker is a Support-Use Mobile Armor/Striker Pack for the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam/GAT-01A1 Dagger. It is featured in the original design series SEED-MSV. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gunbarrel Striker is a support unit based on the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero, it can operate independently or change into a Striker Pack for use with GAT-X105 Strike Gundam or GAT-01A1 Dagger. This special design is because it cannot be attached to the FXet-565 Cosmograsper due to parts interference. The Gunbarrel Striker can be automated or piloted. When piloted, the front section containing the cockpit can detach after the striker docks to the MS's back. In some way, the Gunbarrel Striker resembles the Cosmograsper/FX-550 Skygrasper as the front section can serve as a delivery unit for the back section, which is the main part of the striker. The Gunbarrel Striker's armament includes a M58E4 Gatling gun, which is mounted underneath the front section, and four wire-guided gunbarrel pods, which are similar to the ones on Moebius Zero. However, the Gunbarrel Striker's pods feature upgraded weaponry, consisting of one railgun and two missiles per pod. Like the Moebius Zero, the gunbarrel pods can only used by one with high spatial awareness. So far, the unit is only used by Morgan Chevalier's Dagger, it is unknown if it is used by other mobile suits. In the game for Gameboy Advance, Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Tomo to Kimi to koko de, Mu La Flaga's Moebius Zero was modified into the Gunbarrel Striker by Morgenroete Inc. Armaments ;*M58E4 Gatling Gun :Mounted on the bottom of the striker's front section, it ensures that the unit is not weapon-less if the gunbarrel pods are all destroyed. ;*Wire-guided Gunbarrel Pod :Developed from the ones employed by the TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero. It differs from those of the Moebius Zero by exchanging the autocannons for a railgun and two missiles. These pods are usually mounted on the striker's back section, but can be detached and controlled through wires to attack an enemy from multiple directions. Also, the gunbarrels can function as additional boosters when attached to the striker, increasing its speed or the speed of the MS to which it is docked to. History Based upon the Moebius Zero, the Gunbarrel Striker was created by the Earth Alliance as a Striker pack for the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. As with the Moebius Zero, the Gunbarrel Striker can only be operated effectively by pilots with highly spatial awareness. The plan then was that after the Strike was recovered from Archangel, it would be equipped with the Gunbarrel Striker and assigned to Mu La Flaga as his personal unit. However, as the plan did not materialize, the Gunbarrel Striker was passed on to Morgan Chevalier, who also has high spatial awareness, for use with his 105 Dagger. At least two of the units were used by Morgan Chevalier. One of these units was destroyed by Canard Pars when he attacked a Eurasian supply base. Another unit was sacrificed to entangle GAT-333 Raider Full Spec in the gunbarrels' wires as a means of pulling the Raider and its pilot, Edward Harrelson, down into Earth's gravity well where it would burn in the atmosphere. Picture Gallery External links *AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker on MAHQ.net